Pirates Of The Caribbean 5: The Resistance RW
by Casprom
Summary: The pearl is still caged inside the bottle. Jack and his mates were trying to figure out a way to break the spell when a message arrives. War is coming. The English Army moves to the high sea as a pirate aliance, The Red Skulls, pilled it's last city. No ship will be safe out of the New Worlds Order alliance territory. Piece and justice are proclaim through the earth for the sea.
1. POTC5: Meet MrWalker

**~*= VISIT MY RP Pirate FORUM AT THE FANFICTION SITE= The Wooden Lady Pub =*~ [Role Play all the way]**

** Hope to see you there =)**

* * *

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story!**_

* * *

_**Pirates of the Caribbean 5: **__**The Resistance**_

_**Part 1 : Meet MrWalker**_

* * *

_**WARNING: I USE THIS CHAPTER TO INTRODUCE THE VILLAN OF THE STORY... SO YOU MAY SKIP TO THE CHAPTER 2 FOR THE TRUE BEGINING OF THE STORY!**_

A black haired man was stucked at the edge of the _**English Dream**. _He was the captain,for sure! Everyone was running all over the ship, full of stress, unlike him, and no one dared to interrupt his calm and peacefull atitude as he watched the sky getting darker. An image on the water seemed to corrupt the sun's reflection on his eyes. It seemed 3 masts. Getting underwater. Too far away from his ship's position.

The only person on the entire ship who could have a decent conversation with the Captain, joined him, getting right by side. The golden medals on his chest said that he was the First Mate. With a shy smile under his white wig, he inspected the horizon and turned to the captain.

**FM: **He sank? ...Captain?- The man under the black coat didn't even wondered about turning to the person on his side.

**Capt:** No. - He spoke, and took a deep breath while his blue eyes saw the main mast getting underwater, when the last dot of the mast fade away, he finally turned to his FM, seeing that he rose an eyebrow with his answer. _"If he didn't sunk, what happened then?"._ The captain could read his thoughts soo well... just like the FM could read his after trainning him so hardly as he wanted to be a man of the sea... The captain rose an eyebrow and looked to horizon again as his FM seemed to be looking for the most lightly clear answer in the sun set, but his mind was further than the ground under his feet could ever limit his spirit. - Submerged, Nicholas. Not sank. - Nicholas, the first mate, rose his eyes to the captain's as he got the answer to his question, but although the captain had tried to clarify him... he frowned with the answer. _"Submer_ged?", he prepared to repeat the word with his mouth when the captain provided him with a clear answer to his doubts. - That, was the Flying Dutchman... - Nicholas froze. - That's why we couldn't even provoke them to get in battle. That's why they decided to give us a warn instead of a sunking our ship. We would be an easy target for them... And they are not exactly looking for easy fish in the hook on these days...

**Nicholas:** Thought that it was just an old pirate's fairy tale... A pirate ship. Which could sail underwater...

**Capt:** There's a lot of fairy tales in these days that are not that fictionaries... You just have to look for the proves!

**Nicholas:** Thought that was of the piracy duty...MrWalker - He smiled and laughed softly to the cold man who left a shy smile escape from his lips.

** Walker: **Not for too long... - He slowly turned to where he remembered to see the ship getting underwater and pointed to the place to where he saw for the last dot of a wooden mast. - That will be the last of their kind on a few months... - Nicholas stopped while feeling the tension raising up inside him, and Walker turned to looked to the sun set reflection on the water and forgot of Nicholas presence. - Those pirates will meet their end soon... - He murmured and his mind travelled through the water and rescued some old memories drownig on his heart.

* * *

Walker was just a young boy, with a sparkling future breathing out of his confident smile. But one day, as he was returning from the school, he heard the sirens and the screams coming from down town announcing that a new pirate ship decided to anchor on their port. Walker waited to see the ship on the horizon, a huge black ship. A Gallion as he discovered lately... The whole population on the ship screamed as the first canyons started to attack his town and the first houses near the coast immediately turned into ruins.

As he saw the first two houses exploding, Walker ran as fast as he could, leaving behind the bag that he held on the right hand so tightly during the whole way back home. As he heard the screams, the swords pressing other's blades, his heart started to pump on his chest, life, like a sharp blade came across the string that had him hanged.

The fire consumed and expanded to new houses, making the glasses on the windows and doors explode with such a bizarre note... Like the old opera ladies, when they scream... and fell over everyone in the middle of the roads like rain. As he got got caught into the middle of that whole confusion of people screaming and running out, pirates jumping in and picking up anyone in their way, he stopped to try to see somewhere to hid. On school, everybody used to practice a bit of sword fight, with wood sticks, but just a few classes... Nothing that could prepare him for a battle with a pirate, so what about a whole full ship of them invading his town?

His home was too far for him to reach. To get there, he needed to reach the port and run across the coast and find his house between the vegetation, hid the other side of the city.

A window on his right exploded and the cracks flew over him. He immediately bent his body on the floor and covered his face to don't be damaged. When the glass stopped raining over him, he rose his head to see a pirate jumping out of the house on fire from where the glassy rain came. He had a huge smile on his face, while he showed the sword into the light. Immediately the pirate saw Walker standing in front of his nose, on the knees. He smiled and left a mad laugh freeze Walker's blood.

**Pirate:** Young boy... - Walker leaned back, trying to get away from the pirate who walked slowly to him full of confidence. He tried to turn back as getting up while running, but immediately he stumbled and fell on the ground again. Now he could see the shadow of the long haired man getting closer to his own. At least, he tried to look to his killer's face, but Walker's eyes froze on the glow coming from the sword as the pirate held up high the sword, prepared to take off another life.

But in a fraction of seconds, someone jumped to get over the pirate. A young man pushed the pirate down on the floor while he tried to immobilize his arms.

**Man:** Run! Walker! Run! - He recognized him! Probably the brother of a friend... - Run to your family! They won't get them if you warn them before! - Walker agreeded slowly, as fast as his brain was allowed to think, just as he was unfreezing.- GO WALKER!- He jumped out and run all the way home.

* * *

As arriving home he screamed to warn everyone.

**Walker:** Pirates! They arrived! Hide! - He ran to get into the house but immediately a pair of hands covered his mouth before he could scream out again and immediately a man turned his face to face him. It was a neighbor. The man made a sign for him to stay quiet, and pointed to the front door that seemed to be forced to open. Walker nooded as he understood and took some large deep breaths as the man threw him a shotgun and pointed his head into the house. The boy nodded, completly fearfull but the man kneeled next to him and took off a sword, exchanging the gun on the young soldiers hands for the iron weapon. Walker inspected his reflection on the blade, remembering the sharp glow on the hands of the pirate that tried to kill him early and lately remembered that brave young soldier who got in between both, saving his life. Probably he would be dead by now... Then the man asked for his attention and pointed to the house. Walker nodded on agreement and the man walked back into the vegetation to give him a signal to follow him.

* * *

Walker was hid under a table at the corner when saw the bodies of his parents fall over the floor, drowned on their own blood, with their throats slashed.

He froze as those half-dead blue eyes looked into his a last time while waiting for God to proclaim their souls. 6's later, they stucked on a dot and never ever moved away anymore. The shadows of the pirates fighting with another man, danced on the walls before the bodies. The young boy saw one of the shadows kneel and point a gun at the celling, and a pirate was caught on surprise while tried to jump over the man. Immediately Walker jumped scared and hit the table as the bullet hit one of the shadows under the chin. The man turned around and saw other shadow preparing to stab him in the right arm, but he immediately turned the gun into a defense weapon, and used it almost like a sword. He stoped the pirate sword from ripping his skin by getting the can of the gun between it's trajectory and pushing the sword up to the celling. Then he pushed the sword away and spun around to shot the pirate aside.

When the dead body hit the ground, the man ran to his dead neighbors. Shook them to see if he got any sign of life, but not a single breath came out from them. The man heard a cry, and looked to his front, to see the saddest blue eyes melting in tears. The man bent his head to show him respect.

* * *

7 years later, Walker was laying on the crow's nest and whistling a marvel melody while the wind was caressing his black shorty hair. A scream scared him up and he almost fell into the deck.

**Man2:** Walker? Get down here! - The boy slided down to the deck immediately.

**Walker:** Yes sir? - He stopped in front of the man.

**Man2:** Bring back down our flag. QUICKLY! We've an enemy on our sight! Then paint some piece of a black cloth with a white skull and send it up! - Walker nodded in agreement immediately.

**Walker:** Yes sir! - Immediately pushing up the rope to bring down the flag.

**Man2:** Also... - He begun and walked behind the young man. - Take off some of this clothes. - He removed a British jacket from him and opened some of the buttons of the young man's shirt. Shaking the shirt a bit and sliding it to show one naked shoulder. Then the man threw the coat away and ran away to come back with a black cloth and a flask of white taint. The boy untied the flag and joined to his captain to paint a skull. Immediately he took the fake flag to the main mast and made her raise up to seagulls level. The captain sighed while looking to the skull and turned to the boy.- Wash this deck while I'll be at my cabin, and the most importante thing: Stay calm and confident. - Just as he said, he moved away and closed himself into the room. Leaving a fake pirate at the deck with a bucket and a mob.

Some 10 minutes later, the boy was scratching the floor with the mob when saw the shadow of a huge ship, passing behind him. He looked back and a few man on the gallion leaned on the edges of the ship to salut the fake pirate. They seemed falling into maddness, by the way they smiled, laughed, jumped into the ropes of the ship and spoke some sentences that made no sense to the young Walker.

* * *

Some years ago he seemed to recognize some of those faces when he shooted a whole ship and watched it fall into pieces on the water to drown. Then he turned the ship around and a canyon ball hit his deck, destroying the main mast. Walker looked up to it and watched it hit the deack in flames. He turned back to the enemy and pointed the whole canyons to it while the pirates where too proud and full of confidence of their own... The fools stopped to see the man perplexed on the ship that now was on their hands. They laughed soo loud to each other that when they turned back to the enemy ship, Walker had hid on the ground, and they had no chance of decyphering what was up to come. When he heard the silence, the enemy canyons turned to move down and poitted to his ship. Walker had predicted that, and so he pushed all of the strings on his hand and the whole canyons expelled flaming balls that caught the majurity of the holes where the enemie's canyons where hid. A stragith line of holes crossed the ship while Walker moved to the other other side of his ship. He filled them as fast as he could and pointed them to 120º towarts the sky, hoping that some would hit the deck of the pirate ship. He ran all along the canyons, pushing down fire to each he passed by and watched the black balls raising into the sky and finally falling back to earth. He turned to the pirate ship and saw the first two shots failling for too close, but the next three hit the deck across, destroying part of the main mast. Walker took the chance to recharge and filled more four canyons from his right and sent his attack to destroy was left of the right side of the enemy ship. After the balls hit the wood and destroy some compartiments, the ship slowly leaned down aside and Walker heard the whole crew screaming as they were pushed to fall in the sea along with the ship.

* * *

Walker was still looking to the sun set.

**Walker:** Not for too long... Pirates... - suddenly a strange smog came across his nose and he looked to his left. A huge hole was carved on the side of his ship.

* * *

Somewhere too far from the english ship, a calm ocean started to show some rebellion as a bow ripped the tides and spared the sea. Following the bow, an entire ship corrupted the sea's waters and some gold letters shone, with pride, _**Flying**_** Dutchman**.

Inside the ship, William Turned walked down the stairs leading to the main deck.

**Will: **Now boys! All hands on deck and give more sail towards the North wind! - The crew ran as fast as they could to execute the captain's orders. William just stared at his man while the ship gainned speed, in while, Bill was still holding on the net of ropes on the stern, looking back to the South, and seeing not a single signal of the Britain ship... It's was a good signal, but... _"What were the britains doin' at the High Sea?"__, _Bill wondered... and with that worryness, he looked for an answer from other head but his, as two think better than one, and walked to Will to whisper on his ear.

**Bill:** What do you think that they were doing on the high sea, so far from the King's limits? - That question corrupted Will's smile.

**Will:** Looking for their own Death! I suppose! - He turned away, looking to the sea that the ship left behind. - Sometimes they can be truly dumb! Can't they?! - He paused for a while and then wondered: -Where are we?

**Bill:** Don't worry Will. King George's territory is comes too far from here...

**Will:** Aye, I know! But I don't recognize this lands... - He pointed around to a few small lands spreaded by some large miles.

**Bill:** Near Island Fide... I decided to take us on a non-travel-route... - He blinked to Will and his son nodded back on agreement as climbing up to the ropes on the back of the ship.

**Will: **I see... - He seemed curious and decided to feed his curiousity by taking off a monocular. - I wouldn't feel surprised if we would find someone marroned on some of these... - Both laughed and William looked around to see if he could recognize some islands. There was a large one filled of a small florest. A completly deserted one. Two small islands with some palm tries and on each one had... One had a... William froze and Bill's smile faded

**Bill: **Will?

**Will:** Father? - Bill rose an eyebrow. - Do you think that there are any sea turtles around here..? - Bill narrowned his eyes and Will jumped to floor next to him while handed him the monocular and pointed to one of the islands. - Is it a doomed soul? - Bill took the monocular.

**Bill:** Well... It won't impress me... - He adjusted the monocular. - Let's see who's this poor son then... - He zoomed the whole instrument. _"Hum... I can see his body. It's definately human! ..." - _Aye. It's a doomed soul! - Will rose an eyebrow and Bill nodded. - No worry Will. It's no good to help a man of- The phrase was cut in half on his head the words drowned on his mouth.

**Will: ** Wha-What?

**Bill:** IT'S A WOMAN! - The whole crew turned to them as the word was spoken. _"A Woman? A Woman! WOMAN!" _The crew seemed to lick their lips as melting for the sound of their meaning. - That one we can rescue! - He turned to put on the monocular. - ...Ahow... She seemes fleshy... - Will rose an eyebrow and Bill scared up, recomposing himself. - I. I. I mean... She seems helpless...

**Will:** Sure... - William looked to the island. - You know it crew! I want a boat on the water, now! - He paused as some men walked to the boats on the side of the ship. - Who wants to rescue a fragil young woman? - The crew started to make too much noise and Will tired to calm them but Bill passed behind him and spoke.

**Bill:** I'll go.

**Will:** Alright.

Immediately the strings which hanged one boat were cut and the old vessel splashed on the water.

* * *

A stranger ship, crossed the sea while carring one of the most infamous crews surfing the Earth...

**Gibbs:** Seems like we just stole it to a blind sea dog, Jack! Doesn't it?- Gibbs admitted to Jack, aside him at the stern. Jack couldn't hide the shame corrupting him as he had to get another ship besides the Pearl that he carefully placed inside a shelf, on _his_ cabin.

**Jack: **I wouldn't go back for a ship as these either... - He cwalked down stairs with Gibbs at his his.

**Gibbs:** It's just for the use of travelling while the Pearl is out of our reach...

**Jack:** ... Well... Prepare him to sunk when we finish our rote... - Gibbs agreeded.

**Gibbs: **Heading?...

**Jack:**...Haiti.

**Gibbs:** Tortuga!

**Crew:** Ahoy!

* * *

At the English Dream, the crew was starting to want to get back to London. Hearing the men cursing the captain, Nicholas walked to Walker.

**Nicholas:** Sir?

**Walker:** Yes? – He stopped examening the damages on the ship to hear Nicholas.

**Nicholas:** The man are asking us for retire.

**Walker:** Already?

**Nicholas:** Well... There's no sign of other ships. Our own is quiet unstable... and not to mention that the King scheduled a meeting with you in private... It's no good to make him wait, is it?

**Walker:** Well... Seems that I'll have to return with empty hands... - Nick bit his lip. - And he loves empty hands on these days... Just like sharp sword, on the board next to his throne! - Being sarcastic.

**Nicholas:** I'm sure he'll understand sir... - Walker turned to Nick. - You're the best captain that the English Army could have... - Walker hid a shy smile and patted Nick's shoulder.

**Walker:** I hope so. - He walked away and so did the ship!

* * *

Bill left the boat in the edge of the water and walked to the woman laying on the sand.

**Bill:** Miss? Me lady? AHoy? Lady! - He kneeled next to her and shook her body.

Slowly her face started to turn to him although she was still half-asleep.

Firstly, she got shocked with the sun light stabbing her eyes,but Bill made his shadow fall over her face and she realized that there was someone with her. She blinked and tried to sit to see who was in there by her side but she could only see shadows...

**Bill:** Are you alright miss? - He turned her face to him. She was starting to see his facial edges. The world was becoming colourful... and she could see his eyes.. Those eyes... She never meet them before.

**Woman**: Who... are you? - She asked with a lower tone.

**Bill:** I'm the first mate of the Flying Dutchman, you may've heard... -He paused but she didn't even nodded, still it was sure that she knew his ship. - My ship crossed between this lands and we saw you here... We wondered if you needed any help... - He inspected the whole place around her and saw that she had no way of getting out from the land, but the worst, she had no way of drinking and eating in the land. The trees behind her had no fruits already, there were not enough trees to make a raft, and as expect, not a single small, tiny, lake, around!

She narrowened her eyes to see him as well as she could.

**Woman:** First-First mate? You're a first mate? - She whispered.

**Bill:** Aye! From the Flying Dutchman.

**Woman:** Than you can take me out of here! - She smiled as tried to get on her feet on a jump. Bill nodded in agreement.

**Bill: **Aye! And that be my purpose here! - She trembled a bit and he leaned closer. - Can't you get on you feet? - She nodded and he slowly took her on his arms to take her to the boat.

From the ship, the crew waited to get news about the woman as Will inspected his father with the monocular.

**Will:** He has her! - The crew hid some devilish smiles and exchanged some evil glares.

As the boat started to sail away from the land, Bill tried to get some talk with her.

**Bill:** Are you confortable? -She nodded in agreement.

**Woman:** Better here than there... - He smiled as figured something to start a talk.

**Bill:** Spanish? I got that latin whisper...Well, we are too far away from Spain... - She slowly nodded in agreement again.

**Woman:** Aye... I know...

**Bill:** I had to make a trip to there, some years ago, with a friend of mine... -She made some effort to smiled. - Where are you from?

**Woman:** Seville. - Bill laughed.

**Bill:** Drag me into my son's Locker! That's were I went to make a bussyness! You know I had- She almost froze with that sentence... "_Davy Jone's father?!" _But althrough that gave her a sharp point of curiosity, he started to talk about his little adventure in Seville, and so she lost interess and decided to look back to the land that she was leaving behind her back.

Now that she finally left that land, she knew that soon enough she would be alright, but no one could sujest that she would forget the whole suffering and pain that the memories of that place would recall her. During the whole time that she could stay awake on the land, she decided to work on a way to get her revengue. Revengue meaned one man. The man who put her in that Hell. The man to who she almost trusted and who was the same that harmed her too many years ago... She almost had forgot the pain that he caused her on the first time, and the second...but now everything was getting back to her...

Bill looked to the ship behind him.

**Bill:** We are almost there...

**Woman:** _Grácias_. - She sent a hand slid on her back. Unlike those whole times when that man left her broken hearted, now she had a way to get some little revengue... She verified that the doll was secure on her belt.

Bill looked up to her.

**Bill:** What are you thinking on, miss?

**Woman:** Thinking on the day that I got there... By the hands of the most cruel man I've ever sailed with...

**Bill:** You sailed before?

**Woman:** Aye!

**Bill: **On which condition?

**Woman:** First Mate. -Bill rose both eyebrows, surprised with the woman who apparantely had won a fine place among a crew... but not with the captain as Bill suppose.

**Bill:** ...And still, he left you...?

**Woman:** Not the captain... A man that took... - To replace Father, by Captain, to hide her identity... it was something hard to swallow in her.- the Captain's life, and dropped me in there...

**Bill:** Well... a filthy rat I must say miss... - She smiled. - Who could have such a cold heart to leave such a beautyful woman behind? - She bent her head a bit, not wanting to pronounce the name. - May I know you name, miss?

**Woman:** Of course. My name is Angelica. - He nodded in agreement. - May I know the name of my savior? - Bill smilled.

**Bill:** Bill Turner. Miss Angelica. - He salutted her with his hat and she smile. _"Too much charmed to be the father of the Devil..._" she thought, and suddenly she recalled one of the memories from the first years on her father's ship... Ten years ago, it seemed... It was told that the Dutchman had a new captain. _"Is that true, or were it just rumours?"_ She wondered, but knew that the answer was just a couple of minutes away...

* * *

_**R&R! =)**_

_***~=CVX=~***_


	2. POTC5: The Letter

_**I don't own any of the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean! All the rights go to Walt Disney Pictures!**_

_**I just own the story and the new characters here told!**_

* * *

**Pirates Of The Caribbean 5: ****The Resistance**

**Part 2: The Letter**

The gates of the palace opened for Mr. Walker. With strong and violent steps he walked through the corridors, with the guards following him around. They opened the gates for him, escorted him on his way for the meeting room. The King had been waiting for him something like 10 minutes, just enough to let the man get inside the room and immediately call the guard to slash his head...

When Walker finally got close to the door leading to the King, one of the guards looked at him with a sad eyelight. He knew what was up to come...but still, he ignored the sign of weakness from the soldier and held his head high. Then the guards opened the huge black doors to lock him up with the king, and soon he heard them putting a board across the door to don't let him run away, a signal that could only mean that he would never see the light of a day... Still, he looked up to the King, who sighed when heard him getting in.

Mr. Walker took a bow and the King nodded... Walker could almost see the King's tail, zigzagging if he was a cat, just waiting for the prey.

**King:** You're late! Mr. Walker... - He informed.

**Walker:** I know, my Lord. And I fear that it overturned you...

**King:** Quite. - A long moment of silence drained from Walker's forehead in the form of sweat while the King moved to a table full of food. - ...Any news or excuses?

**Walker:** No... Not excuses... My crew can confirm. -He paused. - Exactly, two hours ago, my ship intercepted a pirate one...

**King:** Took him? - He picked up a cup of tea.

**Walker:** No. - The King narrowed his eyes and looked to him aside, _"Why?", _The King thought, and prepared to "light the bush", but Walker immediately gave him the answer for free. - We had no time to prepare our guns. As he saw us, it fired and hit our cargo for a warn. - The King laughed.

**King:** In so many miles of distance from the moment that you see a ship on the horizon...- Walker cut his words.

**Walker:** It was the Flying Dutchman, my King. - The King stopped, seeming to freeze for a few seconds as processing the information... _"The Flying_ Dutchman?", then he turned to Walker, _"Well... The Flying Dutchman can submerge and imerge from the sea...What helps him on his excuse..." _ much more naturally, pretending to get on his "game", he asked ironically.

**King:** The Flying Dutchman? Is that so? ... What a curious thing... The Flying Dutchman on my territory... ! - He gave a signal to a guard that was hid in the shadows of the walls behind Walker, and the soldier immediately grabbed the captain by the arms. - Do you really think that I would believe in that? Seriously! I was expecting a better excuse from you! ... !

**Walker:** I swear... The ship, and the crew, can prove it.

**King:** ON MY TERRITORY?

**Walker:** Alright sir...! On the High sea! ... - The King smiled as he got other breach from Mr. Walker.

**King:**Out of my limits? You took one of my ships to somewhere out of the crown territory without my consent?

**Walker:** It was an exploration mission!

**King:**Exploring what? My men? Those who could have lost their lives and whose families could have never known? - The guard lift Walker's head to the King by the hair and put a sword rubbing across his neck.

**Walker:** It was needed, my King... And soon enough you'll see what I mean. - He whispered and the King kneeled next to him.

**King: **I will? Why? - Walker took a deep breath.

**Walker: **Don't you see the way they are so higher than us at the sea? ... They way they steal our lands, shorten our territory, kill our people! AND STILL, IF WE TRY TO FIGHT BACK, THEY'RE MUCH WELL PROVIDED THAN OUR ARMIES EVER DID! - The King's eyes could flame the captain's face... - With so many trading ports... -He paused looking away. - One day or another they'll want a new land like that one... "Tortuga"... England will feed their needs for sure... - He murmured.

**King:** And what do you suggest then? I do all that I can to at least protect the people on the land, but I can't protect them on the sea! - He admitted. - And as long as they see a pirate hanged once in two days they'll be happy!

**Walker:** Then you're a fool! - He whispered and the King turned to him violently.

**King:** What did you said?

**Walker:** You're offering them our lands like it was for free! ...Don't you want a ship of Good Welcomes and a freighter for pre-attack supply, either? - The Kings was trying to control himself to don't pick up the sword and cut his throat. - 'Cuz that's what they think when they mention England! - The king picked him up by his hair.

**King:** What are you suggesting? - He paused looking into Walker's eyes. "_Sea eyes..."_- What do you suggest Captain? -He paused. -...I think I've wasted already too much time with you! So what do you suggest for me to do? What's left?

**Walker: **WAR! FIGHT FOR OUR COUNTRY! FOR OUR HOME! Our territory! They make fun of us like we were just pawns on their way! - He paused. -Make them feel us... feel our presence! So they'll know us as a true empire! Not as a land that they pile once in the chance! - The King seemed to shut for a moment as hearing him.

**King:** So you want? My army? Do you think it's enough to kill those beasts?

**Walker:** With an army it will be impossible for sure, but you're the King. You've allies... Allies from other empires... Great empires! Rich! Full of ships and guns... ! For sure they want to see their coasts free of this curse too! - The King froze as he understood what he wanted.

**King: **I see... -He passed a hand by the forehead as thinking and left Walker fell on the floor on his knees. - What you're suggesting is...

**Walker: **Sir... - The king turned to him.

**King:** You know? It's curious... - He walked closer to Walker. - I knew you would be useful to me as I saw you growing on my ships and heard of your talent on managing and piling ships... - He smiled for the first time since Walker got in the room. - But what you're suggesting it's impossible. It's: Out. Of. Matters. For now...

**Walker:** My King...

**King:** I can't propose such a thing from a day to the other!

**Walker:** Please... - He got up. - Listen to me. - He paused and waited for the King to look him in the eyes. - Our men are fully prepared to this. They fill their hearts of anger everytime they live the port to get enough strenght to come back again... -The king took a moment to sigh.

**King: **And what do I say to the allies to convince them?

**Walker:** ...Believe me... They are more than just dead of waiting for this chance... -He paused. - But if your highness just needs a good argument, you shall remember that "everything start's with one". -The King took a deep breath and walked to a window, to inspect the roads. Walker hoped that the insecurity, poverty, lack of pride, on the streets, could help him out. His heart slowed to 75 beats a minute, 'till the King slowly move his head up and then down, repeatedly.

Walker sighed and the king bent his head.

* * *

Bill helped Angelica to climb up to the ship. All the crew was standing on the deck, watching carefully, the arriving of the woman that Bill rescued. Some of them seemed so starved to see the woman, that it seemed that they haven't seen one in a million years... They got too quiet as she stepped on the deck. Her eyes carefully examined the crew that she had already heard of so well... _"So this is the Flying Dutchman... I remember that some years ago, there was the rumor that Davy got killed... "_ Her eyes looked for the new Captain in the stern and in the crowd around her, but she didn't found anyone that seemed brave enough to kill Davy Jones... And not a single Captain hat... So, she got nervous and asked to Bill:

**Angelica:** Where's the Captain?

William walked through the crew as his men gave him space to walk. Bill pointed at him as he saw William reaching them.

**Bill:** There he is. Captain William Turner. - He turned to her. - Aye, It's my son.

She turned away and got shocked. She was looking for an old, fat, ugly, despicable, filthy and awful, pirate, but in stead of that, she saw a charming young man with a warm smile walking to her._ "This is the man who killed Davy Jones?...It can't be!" she examed him carefully. "He seems so young!... How can he have killed that beast?"_she thought.

He finally arrived to greet her.

**Will:** Welcome aboard the Flying Dutchman, my lady. I heard that my father already introduced me to you... – She froze again when he kissed her hand, but more when their eyes met and he smiled to her. - So I would like to know the name of the lady of whom I am treating... - She smiled to him.

**Angelica:** My name is Angelica... Captain Turner...- She inspected his eyes deeper. _"Such a gentleman..."_

**Will:** Well, Angelica, we saw you lying there almost running out of life... So we felt worried about you... A young women caged in the middle of nowhere...With no way out... We wanted to make sure that you were alright... And try to help you out if you wanted. - He smiled again and she sighed. - Can you tell us how you got there?

**Angelica:** ...I- Her mind warnned her. She couldn't say that she was marroned, the pirates would never help someone who got marron by another.- I got trapped on that island as my ship crashed into those rocks... - She pointed to the middle of the sea, prettending to be rocks underwater on that place.

**Bill:** Strange, I didn't saw any vessel... - He commented and she rose an eyebrow. - Or ship.

**Angelica:** I used what was left of it to make fire.. - Bill immediately nodded in agrement.

**Bill:** Of course! - He kept nodding but then suddenly stopped. - What about the crew? - He wondered. Her heart slowed down and he felt the sweat running down her face. She wanted to close her eyes and try to create an answer, imagening the whole crew starting to have some doubts on her... Losing that charming young man's help when he would find that she got marroned... William could read her silence on the few seconds that she seemed to try to recall something. He smiled, felling that she was helpless... _"Probably theres a painful story behind this...",_ he thought. _"She is just a womam... She can't harm anybody, whatever she could probably have done... it won't concern us..."._ He decided to help her. His wife already got marroned once and he would kiss the hands of the man who would help her out, if it wasn't his enemy... So Will decided to act naturally and sake away the tension that his father was causing on her.

**Will:** Well, that's out of matter for now father! - He walked behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. - I'm sure that Angelica only wants to rest and eat something to get well soon, Aye? - He looked to her and she agreeded. - So that's what you'll do. -He turned to Bill. - Show her a room, give her some coats to keep her warm and say to Loky to cook something good for her. - He blinked to Bill and his father immediately agreedded and walked in front of her to show her the way.

**Bill:** Aye Captain! - He turned to her. - Follow me, me lady. - She smiled and walked after the old man but William stopped her with a hand and whispered on her ear.

**Will:** Whatever happened... You can feel safe with us... Angelica. - She looked to him and understood that he knew she lied. Also, his eyes showed comprehension... he was being honest and that meaned that he was really helpful. He read _"Thank you"_ on her eyes, and so, left her follow his dad.

* * *

Jack and Gibbs were drinking at The Wooden Lady Pub at Tortuga while The Pearl left her sails dance with the wind in a slow melody that made the night feel like one in a million.

Suddenly, a black ship went slowly to the quay.

**Jack:** Gibbs... How is that... - He bent his head aside. -_ little _issue of ours... That you were suppose to solve?

**Gibbs:** Sent and done! Capt. - He dropped the empty bottle over the table. - Tommorow we'll find a heading for sure! - He smiled, so secure and confident.

**Jack:** Great! - He leaned back on the chair. - Tomorrow... - He suddenly hesitated. - What about the other ships?

**Gibbs:** I dug a hole in the middle of the forest behind us, near the cave... dropped them all and hid it so well that not even a dog will find them!

**Jack:** ... And you? Can't you find them?

Gibbs rose an eyebrow.

**Gibbs:** I can picture the place... - Jack sighed.

**Jack: **I so hope...

* * *

A man went on the pub. The doors slammed in the walls violently. Everyone scared up with the impact and turned to the door way. When they saw the man under a black coat standing in there, immediately avvoided to get his attention by not only turning their faces way, but also, by trying to don't get on his way. He walked slowly between the tables, a little bit dizzy... His steps on the wood made the only sound in the of the entire Pub.

Jack heard such a silence, and such a intimidating steps... It could only mean one thing: Some well known captain, got in the pub. A captain that was feared... Jack immediatly tried to hide his face, adjusting his hat and looking to the celling.

**Jack:** Is he near us? – Jack whispered to Gibbs between his teeth.

The man suddenly stopped, as he heard that whisper, and turned towards the spoker.

**Gibbs:** You shouldn't have said that...- He whispered, shaking and trembling.- He is coming for us Jack... - Gibbs was trying to pretended that was not interestes on the person who arrived, but the chills that run over his skin were too noticable.

The man stopped right in front of their table. With his stilt, he hit the ground to call up their attention. Gibbs was shaking and Jack was just trying to hide his face as much as he could with his coat, but now they couldn't pretend to don't see him anymore... The man bent his head to Jack as Gibbs finally looked up, straight to him to met his face. He filled his chest with courage and sent his eyes to the man at his side. But everything fade and Gibbs narrowed his eyebrow.

**Gibbs:** YOU?

**Hector:** What? Can't a man enjoy to have a drink with his old friends?

Jack recognized his voice the tips of his lips moved down as he slowly looked to him aside.

**Hector:** What's up Jack? Are you going anywhere tonight? – He smiled, showing a paper that he brought under his coat.- Have you got your Pearl back?...

**Jack:** Not YET..., but I'm working on it right now... - He took the bottle of rum and took a sip.

**Hector: **So you mean you're too busy for me...

**Jack: **Sorry mate... - He rose a bottle to Hector. - Bussy nights...

**Hector:**No worries Jack... But I think that whatever you have to do tonight, it can wait. ...Aye? - The letter seemed to shine under the shadows of his coat.

* * *

Angelica was all alone at the deck, with a letter on her hands. She sighed and put it inside a bottle, and close it. Then she looked to the moon in the horizon while her fingers tighthed the glass. A man came out of the second deck, behind her, and silently walked to her without she noticed.

**Man:** Watching the stars? ...Miss Teach? - Angelica jumped on her feet, schoked, and turned around to face the man who spoke her name. Her fearful eyes shook their bright away as a long haired man with deep scars on his face examined her. She couldn't recall him, but he seemed familier... At least the scars... It meant no good for her. The man took a step forward and her brain immediately warnned that he could harm her. He took another step and she took one back. - Easy lad... -He spoke. - I won't harm you... - He murmured as getting closer. She left him get 3m closer to her, to see the candles all around the ship underneath his face. - Don't you recognize me, me lady? - He spoke ironically while smiling evilly. - Probably not... I used to look a "little" more scary... - He turned to get closer and she took another step back. - I used to look more... "deadly" - She tried to imagine him as he said and her memory recalled a white long haired sailor, full of scars too, but this scars were made by his father, for the ritual to zombify a person... She walked back full of fear of what he could do to her now that her father was not around. - So.. You recall me now? ...Good! ...'Cuz I would never forget a sailor if I were you or your father... - He paused. - Who knows if someone may get back to make his justice? - She tried to walk back again but her feet brushed the wooden barriers of the edge of the ship. She seemed so scared... - Do you know how lucky I was to be found in the middle of a crew who had an agreement with the Flying Dutchman? This captain was the only one who succeeded on breaking that curse that your father laid on me...- She tried to look more confident.

**Angelica:** So I guess you'll like to know that he is already dead.

**Man:** Really? I would clean the sword of the one who killed him with my own blood! - She swalloed in dry, giving him time to think as getting closer to her. - So it means that Blackbeard is dead... And so you're the last of his kind... - She looked behind her and saw the sea desiring her... _"What is he planning on doing with me? Throw me out? "_ - And unfortunately you're a woman... Which not help us... - She lowered her gaze to the rough wood and saw a broken piece of it that almost bounced into the water..._ "Esto puede ayudar ..."_ She sent her hand behind her back and slowly, silently and carefully, slided to the stick. She examed his eyes. His stare was so foccus on her owns... When she felt her hand wrap the whole piece of wood, she pushed it out a lit just to see if if would break out easly, so when she needs to take it out, it won't make her lose too much time.

The man finally reached her. He put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

**Man:** Now... - He inspected her flesh. - Do you know what I'll do with you? - He slid his hand through her body and she immediately tried to push him away but he immobilized her with the other arm. He pressed her body aside against his own as the other hand sailed through the details of her curves. - Do you know what I'll do with you before ending with your miserable life? - He whispered. - Before sending you to the Locker to where you father awaits for you? - He paused and she tried to get rid of him. Her arm on the back was stucked too, but she knew that he didn't got her purpose. - I'm going undress you and- She tried to prevent herself from hearing those words as she tried to stab his hands. - Rip your clothes out, carve my hands on your skin, eat your juicy flesh, rip my own, make my skin brush yours 'til I know all the very little details on you...- He was panting. - Possess you... - He pushed her to him and hold her tightly while she tried to run away from him. He leaned closer for his lips to touch her neck.

**Angelica:** Ahhh- She tried to break his arms althrough his strenght was superior to her. She tried to kick him but her legs were too close from his, so it was impossible to make the impact hurt him. Then his lips tried to reach her skin and she felt a whole disgust raising up from her stomach... She just wanted to push him away, take off his dirty hands... stopped smelling his breath... It was all so disgusting! She hated that nothing that she was able to do could help her out... So she held her head and tried to scream. - A- He capped her mouth with his hand and she felt miserable on his hands, but suddenly, she had a brilliant idea! That whole attempt to scream gave her a chance to try to bit him. Make him scream or make him walk back, giving her more space, she could get rid of him and take of the wooden stick that she was still holding on the hand and carv it right through his chest! Perfect! She almost felt a tear dropping out, feeling proud and thankful for that chance.

Angelica left his fingers get in contact with her theefs while his head prevent her to see her body... She felt his rough tong reach her neck... Nasty! She couldn't hold! As soon as she felt his saliva, she closed her mouth and bit his finger as hard as she could, pretending that she was eating meat.

**Man:** ARRRGGG! - He jumped back and she left him take off his hand to see his blood draining down and messing the floor. He almost cried as examening his hand while she took the chance to roll over and send a leg right to his stomach, he baunced back with the pain, she broke out the stick and slapped his face with it while preparing to send her foot to kick him between his legs.

The man didn't even knew to where to hold on. Where to put his hands to try to stop the pain, or what to scream out for... He got on his knees and rolled his eyes to see her. She was preparing to hurt him again when he sent a hand to take off his sword. She predict his movement 'cuz he was too slow now, and so she sent a leg to hit his face on the left side and he baunced to the right, almost falling on the floor. She immediatly put her hands on the sword and took her for herself. Then, as looking at him, she didn't knew what else she should do. Kill him? Maybe he could still be usefull... besides, there was no way for her to stay on the ship if the captain ever would find that she killed a sailor... So she looked up, for ropes. _"There!"_ a long rope suspended from one of the sails.

She grabbed a rope from the main mast and cut another one near it. Immediately she was pushed up and climbed the mast. When she rose to the level of the perpendicular crossbar under the sail, she jumped out and sent her body to the wooden bar. Then, the sword cut the rope and she brought her down and got closer to the man that was laying on the ground, writhing in pain. She tied him tightly 'til he screamed out in pain again, and immediately ripped off her sleeves and tied his mouth. The she walked back to exam him. He could be tied and under control, but what could she possibly do with him? ...She thought for a minute and then looked to the ocean on her right. Then to the bottle with the letter that she wanted to make it reach an english hand... Then she had a new idea. She picked up the bottle and put it between his body and the ropes, and pushed him away, making him fall in the water. She leaned on the edge of the ship to see the man floating away... Now she could forget what happened a few minutes ago... If the door of the captain's cabin didn't opened so loud! She immediately turned away, scared.

* * *

The letter fell on Hector's desk.

**Hector:** This is a letter, from one of my allies in London. You must read it! – He sat on the Captain's chair and looked down to Jack. This one picked up the letter and sat in front of Hector.

While Jack started to read the paper, Hector waited patiently to see Jack's face changing from his normal state to a fearful, angry and shocked one, gradually. He threw the letter to the desk bursting:

**Jack:** What the bloody hell do this English want now?! Why are we under warnning? And do they really think that they've any chance against us? - He got up really frustrated and turned his back to Hector, with a hand on his mouth, trying to calm down.

**Hector:** Didn't you heard about the Red Skulls last reward? - He gave a confident smirk to Jack as he turned to him raising an eyebrow. - I would say that our fellows really stretched the strings way too much this time... -He paused.- I always wondered: stealing gold, murdering civilians, ripping women, kidnapping children, destroying towns, ruling their seas, trading on their coasts... Is that like pjoking on their face? Making them fear us, shut their traps, close their eyes and ignore the screams... For how much long would they tolerate this? For how many crimes can we be hanged on their hands? -He paused. - We were all just a bunch of fools, Jack! - Jack turned his face away. - As fool as they were... - He paused. - They'll have the whole support from other countries. The world testemonies against us on their laws... - He watched Jack silently thinking. - We knew that this day would come up soon...

**Jack:** Aye, but that day is still too far! ... - He turned to Hector. - Do you know when they are planning to start attacking us?

**Hector:** Bruno sent me this on yesterday... - He spun the letter between his fingers. - Saying that he would have to leave London soon... He detailed on sheet that came with this letter, some speculations to give us clues of the ships and the weapons... - He sighed. - It's not good Jack, not good! - He looked up to Jack, nodding. - But for what I read... We'll have at a whole week to turn this around... -Jack nodded in agreement. Hector suddenly leaned closer on the table. - Jack... - He begun. - We need to warn the other Lords as fast as possible! We won't defeat them alone and the other Lords will be caught and murdered if the warning won't be spreaded! Besides, they'll evade our seas...

**Jack:** I see... We've to send them the warn...

**Hector:** Exactly! And as fast as possible!

* * *

Angelica, immediatly walked away from the edge of the ship while she heard the footsteps. Her breath was heavy... and so was the foot hitting the ground. Then she heard a sigh and leaned on the shadows of the main mast, moving aside to try to see the person on the deck. A handsome figure leaned on the opposite side of the ship. She could see the brown wavy hair falling over his shoulders. _"The Captain!" _,she knew. Suddenly a smile grew on her face and she decided to slowly walk away from her hidding place.

William felt that refreshing breeze playing with his hair as seeing the horizon slowly expanding. He really enjoyed that quiet moments after the crew gone to get some sleep. The moon's bright... the sound of the waves... the feeling of the wind passing by him... But specially, what he enjoyed the most, was to know that somewhere, probably too far away, another figure would be watching the moon, hearing the waves, feeling the wind... And that figure would be a woman. His wife. ...But only if Will III didn't hid on her ship before she left the port... That boy could easily rile her... William always laughs as remembering her face while she tells him those things... One the only time that he was allowed to step on the land the boy mocked him up and made him spend the whole day on the sea... Young demon that brat! The first thing he asked him was for Will to show him some fighting skills... And that's how they did the whole afternoon. When the night came he looked to William with some puppy eyes and asked for Will to take him on his ship... But a day on the Flying Dutchman is nothing compared to that day which the sailors were allowed to rest, all the quests were suspended and the work was left behind just for a day... A day on his mother's ship is nothing compared on a day on TFD... Every sailor on this ship needs a lot of experience and all the hands are fully necessary at any second! ...Maybe on next time... Since Liz has been leaving him with a fine chinese man that is a great master on sword fighting. Master Chun loves the swords more than his wife... but more than that, he loves to share the same love with someone, but only one person with a good heart... Liz is such a kindly person... William smiled. They were doing just fine...

Suddenly Angelica crushed a fragile piece of wood and William froze for a second, and looked behind. She felt constrained for breaking the quiet atmosphere around him, fearing what could possibly happen then... She didn't knew him at all. Just knew that he seemed kind and honest when offered his help, but didn't knew his intentions... Also, she thought that he was the one who killed Davy Jones... The type of man that she meet early could never kill such a beast... But William smiled to her, what made her even more confused.

**Will:** Buenas noches señorita Angélica - He greeted and she opened her mouth to let a smile escape while walking to him, admiring the fact that he knew how to greet her in spanish. - My father told me you're spanish... Is that true? - She leaned by his side.

**Angelica:** Si.

**Will:** What an accent! - He laughed.

**Angelica:** Thank you. - She smiled as examining the horizon that he seemed so interested on looking to.

**Will:** I met a man from your country once but he never spoke too much... - He paused. - Well... He could be hidding his identity from the english guards... - He looked to the horizon. - My country never got too well with yours... - She looked to the horizon too.

**Angelica: **Truth... - She seemed to start to thing on distinct memories... Probably when the Spaniard went after the English men and took down the whole place where the Fountain was hid...

**Will:** So... Angelica... - She turned to him. - Now only between us... - He paused. - What really happened in there? - He murmured as moving his head to point to the Island that was too far gone from the horizon now. - I know what probably happened to you... - She bent her head as her smiled faded away. - You got marooned. - He declared. - And I bet you never really had a ship... - She looked to the waves aside the ship. - And so I bet those rocks never existed... - He smiled and she turned to him. - So... what really happened? - He paused as she seemed to swallow the words down her throat. - It's alright, you can trust me. - His warm smile caught her out of guard again, but she turned away to look at the horizon.

**Angelica:** ...Well I... - She stopped and looked at him again and he moved his head as asked her to continue. - ...I don't like to recall... - She looked up into his eyes with a sad eyelight, hoping that he would decypher her request to don't ask about it.

**Will:** I never saw a single person who ever said he liked... - She nodded in agreement, and for a moment they were quiet. 'Til Will decided to give it a try. - Let's try it on this way: - She sighed. - To get marooned, you may've done something wrong.

**Angelica:** But I didn't... ! - She looked at him and before he could have doubts on her words she added: - I swear I didn't hurt anyone...- He seemed to internalize her words, and think about them.

**Will:** Then why did you got there? ...Who put you in there?

**Angelica:** ...A mad man tied me and threw me away into that forsaken island... Leaving me with a pistol...

**Will:** One bullet?

**Angelica:** Used her to try to take him back... - She didn't knew how to explain this situation... But william suddenly came up with a question.

**Will:** Did he came back?

**Angelica:** No. Never... - She turned away to the ocean and seemed to try to calm down some flames...

**Will:** Who was him?

**Angelica:** Someone that you'd like to forget if you ever meet him... - William laughed.

**Will:** Some selfish bastard hah? - She nodded in agreement and he smiled, turning to the sea and getting quiet for a minute... and then turning at her again. - What are you think on doing with you life now? - She didn't even turned to him but still he saw her shy smile fade away.

**Angelica:** ...Can I be truthful with you? - Now she turned at him.

**Will:** Aye! - He moved his head to ask her to keep on.

**Angelica:** The first thing I want to do is to find that man, wherever he might be! Then... Christ will know... - He rose an eyebrow.

**Will:** I see that theres a shy demon inside you... - He paused leaning back on the edge of the ship, by her side. - ...Are you planning getting your revengue on him? - He wondered.

**Angelica: **Aye! For sure! - He slowly agreed and thought quietly for a few minutes.

**Will:** Do you even know where to start looking for him? - He inspected her eyes.

**Angelica:** Si. Tortuga.

* * *

The Revengue was moving on while Jack was leanned at the edge with Gibbs leaning by his side too. A metal coin revolved on his hand.

**Jack: **Seemes like we'll have to defer the Pearl's return for a little long mate...

**Gibbs: **She would do helps us if any of those fullishs land lobbers would plane an invasion to our territories...

**Jack: **Aye..-

**Hector: **Jack! - The one-legged-man walked down the stairway out of the stern. - Hoist it now!

Jack agreeded andlooked to the coin a last time. Then dropped it into the water where it vibrated an almost unhearable song. The tides started to shape the waves of it's melody. The wind changed consequently turning the sails of the ship around, and before they noticed, the ship was moved away... leaving Tortuga as a small dot in the horizon. Then gone.

* * *

Will leaned on the edge of the ship again.

**Will:** That a nice place! Tortuga is the perfect place to find any thief, drunk, pirate or skunk who marrons women as beautyful as you... - She smiled as turning to her. - But are you sure that you really want to mess your hands with his blood? - He inspected her. - If I were you I would just forget him... - Something was not right with Angelica, suddenly she seemed to hid some kind of emotion that made her blush just a little.

**Angelica:** No, Captain Turner... I really want to make that man pay the price for what he've done... - She spoke in a lower tone, and he understood that she was determinated.

**Will: **Alright then... - He said, but then repaired that she called him Captain Turner. - But please don't call me Captain Turner, Angelica. ...You can call me William. ...or Will. -She agreed and he turned away thoughtful. - You know Angelica...Theres only a problem in your plan... - She bit her lip _" The Flying dutchman can't take me to Tortuga?..."_. - But I have a solution. - He blinked to her.

**Angelica:** What?... what's the matter?- He unleaned from the ship and turned to her.

**Will:** I can't take you to Tortuga... - She nodded in agreement, benting her head. - But I know someone who can... I'll get you ride! - She smiled, but for some reason, felt constrained again. She didn't knew if she should thank him or if she should be upset by bothering him...

**Angelica:** I... Thank you, William. -She tried to say, feeling badly for have doubted from the goodness on that young man. Will consented the gratitude and turned away again- I... I don't know how to thank you for bothering about it... - Will turned to her smiling.

**Will:** You know Angelica? Theres a simple way for you to thank me...- He started and she had something like chills. - You just have to promise me you'll think on this when you get through that man... - She sighed but still listened to him. - Once, a man marooned my wife and a friend of mine . - She froze. _"his wife?"_ - I should hate him! I dreamed on stabbing his heart! ...But you know what? - She rose an eyebrow. - ... A long time ago after both escaped and we got into a new mess, we had to face him again and ask for his help to kill Davy Jones... - He paused. - And guess what? ... As we meet him, I've realized that he is one of the few men that I really will always want to have by my side... - He paused. - And if it wasn't for him... Me, my wife and my old friend, would all be dead... -She froze. - And Davy Jones would still sailing this waters... Probably as a slave from the English Empire...- He looked into her eyes, trying to see her anger for the man she hates. - So Angelica, even the man that you hate the most can become the one that you'd never point a sword to. - He finished and left her thinking...

* * *

Mr. Walker walked down the stairs that lead to a yard where a lot of soldiers were standing in position to receive his orders. Those were the soldiers that would lead the frontline on the first attack.

There were two persons in front of the soldiers waiting for him to show up.

**One of the guys: **Assume the Position! -The soldiers lift their guns, took a step forward and put the guns by their sides while they saluted Mr. Walker. Mr. Walker nodded and they put their free hand behind their backs.

**Walker:** Thank you gentleman... – He started. – The King, "gently", gave me orders to use his army to fight the most ridiculous specimens of the human race... –He started walking along the first line of men. – Some of you have fought with them, and some of you had an unforgetable meet with them, - Some one laughed. Walker looked around and stopped. - Some of you almost saw death shining before your eyes... - He looked at one tall guy that was shaking. - Some of you, FEAR them! - He ended and moved to the next guy in line. - But the most of you are going to have the experience of your lifes, now! You'll be well rewarded for all of those painful memories... -He paused and looked to the ground, taking a deep breath as thinking... Then looked forward again.- I won't say that many of you will survive… - He confessed. - You know what pirates did with some of your partners don't you? - Mr. Walker walked to the middle of the Yard, in front of everyone - They shot people down, they ripped hearts with blades, they slashed kids's tongues as they screamed...and threw them away into the ocean! - He paused. - Many of you may have lost some of your familiers in this type of circuntancies… - The soldiers seemed lost in their thoughts. – So now is the time to make their lifes worth dying for! - They lift their heads to Walker. - You're lucky that you've a country that will support you unreservedly- He laughed softly and evily. - To that you've to thank to our King! Thank him for breaking up with this play and finally deciding to move on... Thank him for this chance to get the world on our side and fight this curse! Thank him for trusting us on this mission. ...But to thank to the King you've to make a favor to England. ...To make a favor to England and to thank to tha King for this chance you've to thank... - He lowered his voice and examened all the eyes around. - Yes... You've to thank them... - He pointted up, to the sky. All of the soldiers understood the message. They were not fighting on their own... - To the brothers that lost their lifes protecting us, to the parents that died hidding us, to the friends that threw themselfs to the enemies to protect us! - He was recalling his past... Benting his head. - To the people that you tried to save but it was too late... - He recalled the man who rose him, hidding him on the vessel and getting back to his ship... Everything got too dark under a sail that hid him inside the boat. Then he just heard a few canyons and an explosion... Waited for the silence a few hours under the sail and arrived home on the next morning... alone. Suddenly he woke up from this thoughts and rose his voice. - So now it's the time!- He paused. - NOW IT'S OUR TIME!- He repeated much louder. - It's time for revengue! - He screamed. - How many will have to die if we don't succeed on this mission? Gentleman? -He asked to them. - How many will be slayed desiring revengue? - He looked to them with anger. - Have you ever listened to their prays before they shot down their eyes? - That hit the soldiers in a special place caged in their hearts. - They pray for the sons whom won't see grown... For revengue on their lifes... For the family that they don't know if they've lost... But mostly... And always you see it... A tear falls down of their eyes, when they recall the country on which they had grown, and see the last sight of the country that sees them dying... - He threw of a sword and with his feet, he broke her on the ground. - So if we can't take this chance and at least honnor their lifes... I'll want to see my ship fading in the horizon, sailling to another battle. I may lose the battle but you'll still have the chance to win this war! - He looked through the men's eyes, looking for strenght.


End file.
